That's Not What I Meant
by Iesh
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp & Slytherin!Albus
1. Chapter 1

**That's Not What I Meant**

 **Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp  & Slytherin!Albus

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Warning:** Slash, suggestive tone

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy watched as Albus Potter walked towards the library, laughing and chatting with the Scamander twins. This was it. He was going to do it. He was going to woo Albus Potter, ask him out and then live together forever. Gathering every bit of his Gryffindor courage, the young Malfoy walked towards the trio.

"Hey, Potter, can I talk you you for a moment?" he smiled, hiding the ball of nerves inside him.

"Sure." Albus waved away the twins who walked away with identical bemused frowns. "So?"

"I wanted to ask," Scorpius wet his lips before bringing out his famous lopsided grin. "I don't have an invisibility cloak, but do you think tonight I can visit your restricted section?"

This was it. Albus was either going to kiss him... or slap him. But he wasn't expecting the thoughtful frown on his face.

"How did you know I have an Invisibility Cloak?"

"No, I- Wait, you have an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes. Well, it's not with me right now. It's James' turn to have it but it is partially mine. So how did you know I have one? Did Rose tell you? She knows that it's supposed to be a secret."

"No, she didn't tell me," Scorpius gulped, staring at the narrowed suspicious eyes.

"And besides, it's not my Restricted Section. Sure, everyone knows that I break in on a weekly basis but it barely makes it as mine," Albus rolled his eyes. "I would never step out, otherwise. But if you really want to get in, you can use the Disillusionment Charm. It works almost as well as the Invisibility Cloak. Wait, I'm sure I have a book on it somewhere."

Scorpius watched helplessly as Albus foraged in his bag. He tried to say something but before he could, the young Slytherin handed him a large ancient tome.

"Here it is. Let me know when you are done with it."

And Scorpius found his hands full with Albus' book, instead of the boy itself. He wasn't even sure how it happened...

"That's not what I meant," he said but the boy was already gone.

* * *

Written for Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge

Line: "I don't have an invisibility cloak, but do you think tonight I can visit your restricted section?"

* * *

Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**That's Not What I Meant**

 **Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp  & Slytherin!Albus

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Warning:** Slash, suggestive tone

* * *

"Potter," Scorpius said, sliding in the seat next to the boy in the Great Hall.

"Malfoy."

Ignoring the rest of the staring Slytherins (including the smirking pair of Scamander twins), he scooted closer to the boy and huskily whispered in his ears. "You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements."

"Nine and three quarter centimetres?" Albus said with a thoughtful frown.

"What? No-"

"There's lots of stuff with the size of nine and three quarters centimetres," the young Slytherin continued, oblivious to Scorpius's blushing face. "A bowtruckle? A miniature Hogwarts Castle? A Bludger?"

"Inches, I meant inches!" the young Malfoy interjected quickly.

"Really? No one uses inches in Britain," Albus stared at him as if he was being an unreasonable five-year old. "Are you sure you didn't mean centimetres?"

"Yes, Malfoy," one of the Scamander butted in while the other snickered. "Tell us about something with nine and three quarter centimetres."

"Inches!" Scorpius wondered if his face would ever lose this red blush. "Oh forget it!"

Grabbing his bag, he walked away from the snickering twins and an utterly puzzled Albus. It wasn't what he was hoping for. He recalled Albus' confused face at his question.

"That's not what I meant," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Written for Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge

Line: "You know Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Well, I know something else with the exact same measurements."


	3. Chapter 3

**That's Not What I Meant**

 **Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp  & Slytherin!Albus

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Warning:** Slash, suggestive tone

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy surreptitiously straightened his red and gold tie. He checked his robes for any unseen stains and when he found none, he grinned and stepped out of the alcove.

"Hey, Potter!" he yelled, jogging to a lone Albus Potter.

"Malfoy," the black-haired Slytherin turned and nodded towards him. Like each time, the young Gryffindor found himself tongue-tied when staring at the striking emerald eyes. They were truly captivating...

"Did you need anything, Malfoy?"

"Hmm, yes. I wanted to, I meant-" he babbled, "You just came from Professor Flitwick's class, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Great!" Scorpius took a deep breath to calm himself. He grinned at the young Slytherin who smiled back hesitantly. "You know, we may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming."

"Huh?"

"You see, charming? Charms and charming?"

"You mean I'm under a Charm? I don't unde- Oh, the Cheering Charm!" Albus face-palmed. "I forgot to cancel the spell." Foraging in his bag, he removed his wand. " _Finite Incantatem_. Thank you, Malfoy. Great that you noticed it, huh? Anyway, I got to run to Herbology. See you later. Thanks again."

And before Scorpius could blink, Albus was running along the corridor and disappeared round the corner. The Gryffindor stared at the empty space before walking away with slumped shoulders.

"That's not what I meant," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Written for Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge

Line: "We may not be in Professor Flitwick's class, but you are still charming."


	4. Chapter 4

**That's Not What I Meant**

 **Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp  & Slytherin!Albus

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Warning:** Slash, suggestive tone

* * *

Scorpius sighed as he watched the beautiful Albus sitting quietly under the huge tree. He smiled as the boy unconsciously bit his lips while reading what appeared to be a highly advanced book.

"Hey Potter," he said, sitting down next to the young Slytherin.

"Malfoy," Albus have him a small smile which set his heart racing.

Grinning at the boy, Scorpius cocked his head in a very suave and charming manner (he had spied a Seventh Year flirting with a girl and practised the look in front of the mirror for the last two weeks). Frank and direct was the plan. And here was it...

"I want to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, not you too!" Albus' smile disappeared in a blink and with very thin lips, he slammed in the book shut angrily. "I said it thousand of times before and here I say it again. I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. Yes, my father defeated the basilisk. Yes, he knows where it is. And no, he didn't tell his Slytherin son where the entrance is!"

"That's- That's-," Scorpius stammered while Albus stood and glared at him.

"And where the hell did you get a basilisk? You do know that it's a Five X's creature, right?"

"I didn't mean a basilisk as in a normal one," Scorpius added hurriedly, "I meant, a... you know? Hmm, how do I say this? A one-eyed snake?"

"You gouged one of its eyes out?" Albus gasped. "That's completely barbaric! I just- You're impossible."

"That's not what I meant!" Scorpius said but Albus stormed away, ignoring him.

* * *

Written for Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge

Line: "I want to get my basilisk into your Chamber of Secrets."


	5. Chapter 5

**That's Not What I Meant**

 **Summary:** Scorpius Malfoy is all set to woo Albus Potter with his witty pick-up lines. But the young Gryffindor has completely underestimated how clueless and naive a Potter could truly be. Drabble-fic. Slash. SM/ASP. Gryffindor!Scorp  & Slytherin!Albus

 **Pairing:** Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **Warning:** Slash, suggestive tone

* * *

Scorpius slipped in the open seat next to Albus. Seeing that Professor Longbottom was yet to arrive, he scooted closer to the young Slytherin.

"Hey, Potter."

"Hey, Malfoy," Albus smiled at him. Scorpius swore that his heart stopped beating at the sight. After all, it was breathtaking...

"You know," he whispering huskily, lowering his face closer to the Slytherin's, "Firenze and I have a lot in common. We both have parts like a horse. "

"Really?"

Scorpius nodded with a wide smirk (completely ignoring the Scamander twins who were snickering in front of them).

"Do you think that it's hereditary?" Albus asked while his eyes took an unfocused glow, as if lost in thoughts.

"I don't understand."

"Well, it may be that you have a centaur somewhere in your family line. That would explain the horse-like attributes. This does happen with Magical Beings as parent or forefather. For example, Teddy's father was a-"

"I don't have a Centaur in my family line," Scorpius interrupted Albus as quickly as he could while the twins started laughing.

"Well you said that you have horse-like parts. I thought that you were talking about your hands."

"I don't have horse-like hands!" Scorpius yelled. He brought his pale hands closer to his face, closely inspecting them. He chose to completely ignore the Scamander twins, one of whom was laughing so much that he fell from his chair.

"Well, they are kinda short," Albus said sheepishly.

"My father said that they are a Potion Master's hands," Scorpius defended his hands, while burrowing them deep in his pockets.

"They are nice. Seriously," Albus consoled him and then, Professor Longbottom entered the classroom. Scorpius wondered how the conversation got to his hands. He was so sure this one would work...

Resting his head on the table, only one thought went through his mind. "That's not what I meant."

* * *

Written for Harry Potter Pick Up Lines Challenge

Line: "Firenze and I have a lot in common. We both have parts like a horse." *****


End file.
